Razom nas bahato
|position = 19th|points = 30|previous = Wild Dances|next = Show Me Your Love|image = Ui05.jpg|conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty '("Together we are many, we cannot be defeated") was the Ukrainian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kyiv performed by the band GreenJolly. It deliberately resembles a title of a famous Chilean song of Quilapayún used by the Unidad Popular, "El pueblo unido jamás será vencido" (The People United Will Never Be Defeated), written by composer Sergio Ortega, and was the unofficial anthem for the Orange Revolution in 2004. When the song was announced as the Ukrainian entry for Eurovision a year later, the lyrics were rewritten to add English lines and eliminated references to Viktor Yushchenko. As the host nation, Ukraine automatically qualified for the final. There, they performed 16th on the night following Macedonia and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 19th place with 30 points. Lyrics |-| Ukrainian/English= Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty We won’t stand this (No), revolution is on ‘Cause lies be the weapon of mass destruction All together we’re one, all together we’re strong God be my witness, we’ve waited too long Fal’syfikatsiyam (Ni), makhinatsiyam (Ni) Ponyatiyam (Ni), ni brekhni Virymo (Tak), mozhemo (Tak) Znayu peremozhemo (Tak, tak) Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty What you wanna say to your daughters and sons You know the battle is not over till the battle is won Truth be the weapon, we ain’t scared of the guns We stay undefeated, ’cause together we’re one My – vzhe razom, my – nazavzhdy My – Ukrayiny don’ky i syny Zaraz yak nikoly, hodi chekaty Razom nas bahato, nas ne podolaty Razom nas bahato (Jest nas wielu) Nas ne podolaty (Nas nie pokonacie) Razom nas bahato (Alle wir in allem) Nas ne podolaty (Sind wir nicht zufallen) Razom nas bahato (Si estamos juntos) Nas ne podolaty (Somos invencibles) Razom nas bahato (V yednote ya nashe sila) Nas ne podolaty (V yednote ya nashe sila) Razom nas bahato (Le peuple uni) Nas ne podolaty (Ne sera jamais vaincu) Razom nas bahato (Vmeste my edyny, my ne pobedymy) Razom nas bahato (Razom) Nas ne podolaty (Nas ne podolaty) Razom nas bahato (Razom) Nas ne podolaty (Razom nas bahato) Razom nas bahato (Razom) Nas ne podolaty (Nas ne podolaty) Razom nas bahato (Razom) Nas ne podolaty (Razom nas bahato) Razom nas bahato (Razom) Nas ne podolaty |-| English= Together we are many, we can’t be defeated Together we are many, we can’t be defeated Together we are many, we can’t be defeated Together we are many, we can’t be defeated We won’t stand this (No), revolution is on ‘Cause lies be the weapon of mass destruction All together we’re one, all together we’re strong God be my witness, we’ve waited too long Falsifications (No), machinations (No) Little understandings (No), no to lies We trust (Yes), we can (Yes) I know we will win (Yes, yes) Together we are many, we can’t be defeated Together we are many, we can’t be defeated Together we are many, we can’t be defeated Together we are many, we can’t be defeated What you wanna say to your daughters and sons You know the battle is not over till the battle is won Truth be the weapon, we ain’t scared of the guns We stay undefeated, ’cause together we’re one We are already together, we are forever We are Ukrainians, sons and daughters It’s now or never, enough of waiting Together we are many, we can’t be defeated Together we are many (Together we are many) We can’t be defeated (We can’t be defeated) Together we are many (Together we are many) We can’t be defeated (We can’t be defeated) Together we are many (If we are together) We can’t be defeated (We are invincible) Together we are many (Our strength lies in our unity) We can’t be defeated (Our strength lies in our unity) Together we are many (The united people) We can’t be defeated (Will never be defeated) Together we are many (Together we are many, we can’t be defeated) Together we are many (Together) We can’t be defeated (We can’t be defeated) Together we are many (Together) We can’t be defeated (Together we are many) Together we are many (Together) We can’t be defeated (We can’t be defeated) Together we are many (Together) We can’t be defeated (Together we are many) Together we are many (Together) We can’t be defeated Trivia * Two covers, one Belarussian and one Polish, were made for their own protests. Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Ukraine Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:Host country entry